1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a cable connector for electrically connecting a plurality of modules, such as solar cell modules, through cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar-electric systems for converting sunbeams into electric energy attract favorable public attention because they do not pollute the global environment and are energy-saving. In a solar-electric system, to obtain sufficient electric power for a desired output, tens to hundreds of solar cell modules are arranged side by side, and the solar cell modules are electrically connected in series through cables. It has been common to install a large number of solar cell modules on a roof of a house after the house is built. However in recent years, to simplify assembling processes and reduce construction costs, building material-integrated solar-electric systems have become popular, in which solar cells are integrated into building materials. That is, solar cells are installed integrally with building materials such as exterior materials of a building, roof tiles, and/or the like.
FIG. 7 is a schematic view showing an example of a conventional electrical connection between a plurality of solar cell modules. As shown in FIG. 7, terminal boxes 102A, 102B, 102C, . . . for conducting electric outputs generated by photoelectric conversion are provided respectively on rear surfaces, which are opposite the light-receiving surfaces, of a plurality of solar cell modules 101A, 101B, 101C, . . . that are arranged side by side. A bypass diode and a reverse flow prevention diode are incorporated in each of the terminal boxes 102A, 102B, 102C, . . . as necessary.
Each of the terminal boxes 102A, 102B, 102C, . . . has positive and negative output terminals. Reference numerals 107A, 107B, 107C, . . . denote positive output terminals. Reference numerals 108A, 108B, 108C, . . . denote negative output terminals. Positive cables 103A, 103B, 103C, . . . extend from the positive output terminals 107A, 107B, 107C, . . . respectively. Male connectors 105A, 105B, 105C, . . . are connected to a leading end of the positive cables 103A, 103B, 103C, . . . respectively. Negative cables 104A, 104B, 104C, . . . extend from the negative output terminals 108A, 108B, 108C, . . . respectively. Female connectors 106A, 106B, 106C, . . . are connected to a leading end of the negative cables 104A, 104B, 104C, . . . respectively. As shown in FIG. 7, by connecting the female connectors 106A, 106B, 106C, . . . to the male connectors 105A, 105B, 105C, . . . respectively in the adjacent solar cell modules, the solar cell modules 101A, 101B, 101C, . . . are electrically connected in series.